Operation: Authority
by SchwarzerWolf
Summary: Overwatch AU. 7 years before the current Overwatch events. The Uprising was tearing the city apart - and Overwatch has been sanctioned by the UN under the British Government's request. Blackwatch had no intention of siting idly by - nor did they have a reputation of listening. (Rated T, contains violence and coarse language - ratings might change)
1. Chapter 1: Uprising

**Overwatch AU. A story taking place 7 years ago from the main Overwatch timeline however instead of the Kings Row Uprising of the Null Sector extremists lasting for 28 days – it has lasted for nearly 2 months. Jack Morrison and Ana Amari tried their best to send out their formed strike team of Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjörn and Tracer, however the British Government has convinced the UN that Overwatch would be an interference and has placed severe sanctions and observations on their every move.**

 **This AU doesn't follow Overwatch – but instead follows its covert operations counterpart, what would happen when Overwatch was rendered useless and prohibited from taking part in any intervention, watching as one of the world's prized modern city's burn to the ground?**

* * *

 ** _9:37am, Overwatch Swiss Headquarters_**

Morrison looked outside his office window, UN Military police had kept their gaze on every entrance, every compound and every depot they had. What Tracer said to him earlier gave him every reason to dispatch her and the strike team to Kings Row – but orders are orders.

The graying commander placed a finger on the communications tablet on his desk.

"Ana…call them off. They're not going."

"What? Jack! You of all people should know that the people of Kings Row need us now! More than ever! People are dying!"

"I know Ana! But we can't risk the severity of our current situation to worsen, Overwatch will be persecuted for breaking the legislation of the United Nations!"

"Jack…Commander…You don't seem to realise that if you don't send out Reinhardt and the others, Kings Row will fall – and the hostages will all die!"

Jack leaned back against his chair and let out a frustrated sigh. She was right, he knew she was right. But what could he do? One step outside the Headquarters and they can be persecuted of going against legislation and the authority of the UN, one glimpse of militaristic activity and boom, Overwatch will be forever ruined in both name and reliability.

"Ana…the strike team will not be leaving the premises. As Reyes said, though as sarcastic as he may be – the British government would have to control it themselves."

"You have no idea what you are doing… _Commander_. Captain Amari, out."

The call ended and Jack was left broken, it was for the best – Overwatch needed to remain a beacon in this world, the sacrifice of lives would have to be necessary, for the sake of the survival of Overwatch. Morrison sat up from his chair and left his office, walking down the empty halls and towards his quarters. He needed sleep. This whole charade has lasted for too long for him to actually care anymore.

* * *

 ** _11:23am, Overwatch Swiss Headquarters_**

"You're certain he's ready for the field?"

One of the Blackwatch scientists nodded, "Certain commander. His vitals are stable, his speed, his stamina, his strength – it's nothing like we've ever seen before commander."

Reyes placed a hand over his chin, his eyes looking forward as the cybernetic ninja infront of him was displayed infront of him – the cyborg's limbs were held in place by metallic restraints, machines were carefully adjusting the plates and cybernetics against the man's limbs.

"Shimada…hmph. A useful weapon." Reyes turned to another scientist, "When is the full set ready?"

The scientist responded, "It isn't ready commander – we'd need another two weeks in order to refine his armour."

"We don't have two weeks Doctor. I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have."

"Commander. You aren't seriously suggesting that we send him out in his current status. His left shoulder and heart are completely exposed to-"

"Have the cybernetic enhancements been installed into his system yet?"

"Y-yes commander, since yesterday – but I advise you that he isn't read-"

"Then that's good enough for me. He can take care of himself in the field. Inform the depot that we'll need a ship. I'm taking the Shimada with me, and no one else – it would be suspicious if we dispatched an entire squad accompanying me now wouldn't it?"

As the Blackwatch Commander left the room, the quiet chatter amongst the scientists erupted across the room.

 _"_ _Is he seriously going to Kings Row?"_

 _"_ _Why is the commander bothered?"_

 _"_ _That cyborg isn't ready…"_

 _"_ _What's the purpose?"_

Yet all these questions were yet to be answered – the one true holder of those answers was making his way to the across the Overwatch Headquarters and towards the depot. The problem that went through Reyes' mind were the UN military police that surrounded their headquarters – they sure knew how to keep an area sanctioned. Luckily for Reyes, Blackwatch had its own way around the premises.

Gabriel tapped his earpiece – issuing an order, "Transport Genji inside the ship _quietly_ , we don't want Jack, Overwatch or the UN to notice what we're doing. And tell McCree to rendezvous in the subway tunnels. This 'Uprising' has gone on long enough."

Gabriel ended the call and headed towards the depot where the Blackwatch hovership was prepped and Genji was transported inside – he was still temporarily 'shut down' and his cybernetics were still being worked on by mechanical devices. He stopped at the entrance of the drop ship where two Blackwatch soldier's stood at attention.

"You sure you don't want a few more guys to tag along with you boss?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah commander, ain't it a bit risky to send you out to the fray?" Another remarked.

Gabriel merely shook his head and smirked, "I know you boys are itching for a fight – but that time will come sooner than you think. But for now – ninja boy in there is all the help I will need."

And with that, the Blackwatch commander embarked on the ship with the cyborg ninja across him. The ship's engines stirred, the secret exit opened.

"Kings Row pilot…and make it quick." Reyes said sharply towards the cockpit.

"Copy that commander. Systems are green, ready for launch."

The ship took off with detrimental speed. The secret entrance closed as soon as the ship left its mouth. Overwatch Swiss Headquarters and the UN had no chance of discovering what Blackwatch's actions were doing – nor did they have the chance to catch up now. It was too late to stop them:

 ** _Overwatch Archives, Records analysis: Blackwatch interference – AKA. Blackwatch Operation:Authority has begun._**

* * *

Morrison kept denying the incoming calls from Reinhardt and Tracer – both of them knew what was at stake, that the city was slowly burning to the ground and the survivors of the uprising were getting killed or injured. But the Strike Commander shook his head and shut down his systems immediately – permanently ignoring the pleads of his subordinates.

A knock came at his door – a voice crying from behind it, "Jack! Open up! You can't ignore that the situation is detrimental! People are dying Jack!"

Morrison opened the door and peered from inside, Ana was accompanied by Tracer ( she was quick…too quick) in her full cadet uniform, ready for her first mission. Jack swung open the door fully and sighed.

"My decision is final. Ana I told you to abolish the operation."

"But commander…" Tracer said in an innocent tone, "This is my home we're talking about here. I can't just sit idly by and do nothing about it while it crashes and burns."

"I'm sorry Tracer. The UN's authority is final – and the British Government doesn't even want us there anyway."

Ana scowled and crossed her arms, "Listen to me Jack, I know it's _your_ decision in the end. But you have to understand, lives are at stake."

Morrison was just about to respond before he intercepted a call through his earpiece.

"Hang on a second…" He tapped his earpiece, "Commander Morrison…"

"…"

"…"

"What?!"

Jack, Ana and Tracer walked towards the Blackwatch sector of the premises – bursting through, Jack walked up to one of the soldier's and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's Reyes?!"

The soldier shrugged, "I'm not sure 'Commander'. He just said he was going to take a walk."

"That's bullshit! I demand an answer!"

"Look 'Commander'. You might be the leader of Overwatch and all – but in reality, _you_ aren't exactly the Commander of Blackwatch are you?"

Jack looked around – the black breastplated soldier's looked back at him with cold stares. He had no authority over the covert ops of Overwatch, they ultimately answered to Reyes alone – they offered him that much respect.

Jack let go of the soldier's collar, he was going to approach this another direction but Winston and Mercy came in behind them with worried looks on their faces.

"Commander!" Mercy exclaimed, "Genji…he's…he's gone!"

Morrison looked back with widened eyes – the whole situation turned into a roller-coaster of dysfunctional options.

"He's not in his quarters – nor is he in the training and evaluation sector!"

Jack looked forward again. The Blackwatch soldier's slowly turned around and carried on – even in the presence of Overwatch's commander. Their loyalty lies with the man who offered them a second chance.

Soon another transmission came through Morrison's earpiece.

"Commander…we've just received a departure."

"What? When?"

"Ten minutes ago sir – they're heading towards Kings Row, it's a confirmed Blackwatch hovership."

Jack slowly looked back at Ana, Tracer, Mercy and Winston. Nothing but a shocked expression was written over his face. His mouth uttering chilling words.

"Gabriel…what did you do?"

"Should I alert the UN, commander?"

"Negative!" Morrison immediately replied with a stern tone, "We're just going to have to let it go."

If the UN receives word of Reyes' departure, then not only will Blackwatch be shut down – but Overwatch with it.

"Tracer…Ana. It looks like you two can relax. 'Overwatch' is there to help." Morrison said grudgingly as he held his hands behind his back and walked out of Blackwatch's sector and left towards his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

**_Kings Row, 12:37pm_**

"The skies are clear and you're ready for deployment commander Reyes."

"Roger that." Gabriel replied, his hazel eyes shifted forward. The mechanical drones which continuously augmented the ninja's body slowly drifted away from him and shut down. The restraints on his arms and legs released them – the red illuminations on his plated cybernetics came to life, his red eyes shot open with a cold stare.

"Genji Shimada…ready for deployment. Sa, hajimeyou."

"Finally waking up huh tin man? Relax Shimada, don't give me that look – I know what you can do. But now, look down there to your left."

Genji walked over to the entrance of the still hovering drop ship, his eyes shifted to the left – Nulltroopers surrounded a subway exit tunnel, their programming ultimately causing them to shuffle around in different directions.

"I heard that Tracer caught you off guard during that little sparring session you had with her. Don't worry, Blackwatch made some slight 'alterations' to your cybernetics. You've disappointed me so far Shimada. Lets see what you can do now."

Genji narrowed his eyes towards the man, who the fuck was this guy to look down on him? But as his red eyes stared into his dark, hazel ones – Genji ultimately knew that he was one of the serious, calculating ones. Genji scoffed and looked down, his right arm's shuriken capsule opened, displaying the three rows of his fine black shuriken's inside it.

"Very well…'commander'." Genji said as the capsule closed, "I will show you the strength of the _Dragon_!"

The ninja leapt off the entrance of the floating hovercraft, diving headfirst deep into Null sector territory. The Omnics looked up, their recognition scanners locked onto the diving cyborg – detecting the human entities that remained on his form. The Nulltroopers opened fire, the bolts aimed directly towards his upper left shoulder, heart and exposed eyes.

Genji grinned behind the tunneled visor as he twisted and turned away from the barrage of projectiles that came towards him. Finally he landed into the ground, his cybernetics creaked as the concrete beneath him shattered beneath his feet and fist. The cyborg looked up, six Nulltroopers slowly walked towards him – their weapon ready to fire once more.

"Come on…" Genji murmured, his mouth tasted nothing but metal – he hated it, but he needed to get used to it. His fingers held onto three of his shuriken's, ready to propel them forward. Quickly he flung his projectiles towards the Omnics, each throwing star found its way into half of the Omnics heads – rendering them destroyed. The other three fired their weapons but the swift ninja pulled out his wakizashi – rebounding the projectiles and hitting two of the Omnics, taking off their chestplates and exposing their inner wirings.

"Enough!" He finally exclaimed, his right leg prepped backwards and pushed his way forward. With his wakizashi still in hand, his swift strike took the three Nulltrooper's heads clean off their core. Fuel, grease, oil and severed wires spewed from the neck of the decapitated Omnics.

Reyes whistled and grinned shortly after, "Render me impressed. Pilot scratch the previous deployment zone – just drop me off at that nice little spot ninja boy cleared up for us."

"Roger that commander."

The hovership slowly descended to the ground yet remained slightly hovered above it. Reyes hopped off and signaled the pilot to refuel at the closest Blackwatch outpost undetected, he can't have that ship go back to Swiss headquarters without the UN noticing it.

"Refuel and rearm, we'll need you to come back once we're done here."

"Roger that commander Reyes, pilot out."

Genji and Gabriel watched as the hovership slowly ascended into the air and took off at detrimental speed, disappearing into the clouds – accompanied by the Anti-air fire in the distance.

"Hmph, those Anti-air guns are gonna be trouble. It's a wonder they didn't shoot us down as we entered the sector." Reyes murmured to himself, he slowly turned to the cyborg infront of him and smiled.

"Colour me impressed Shimada, how are you feeling right now?"

Genji's eyes narrowed as he slowly looked down and across his body, "…Different." Was all he could say.

"Different huh? In what way?" Reyes asked.

"Better, stronger…faster." Genji replied.

Gabriel smirked as he planted his hand over the cyborg's shoulder, "That's good…we're gonna need that strength if we're going to pull this off."

Genji turned his head towards the Blackwatch commander with a raised eyebrow, "And what exactly _are_ we doing here commander?"

Reyes merely winced his expression and slowly walked forward into the subway tunnel, "All in good time Shimada…all in good time. But for now, keep your eyes on the robots infront of you yeah?"

Genji watched as the Blackwatch commander forwarded into the dark subway tunnels, he paused for a brief moment and shook his head. He's not even going to tell him why they're here – but there's nothing he could do about it. All he's hoping for right now is that they can hurry up and get this over with.

"Hai…Shiki-kan."

The two Blackwatch agents stepped carefully inside the abandoned subway tunnel. The roof leaked droplets of water – possibly from the sewer system that was established above it as an underground route. Electrical wires could also been seen dangling from the ceiling, severed and producing electrical sparks. The tracks had been broken and disorganized – most likely the work of Nulltroopers and Eradicators that terrorized the subway tunnels since the beginning of the uprising.

"Right…the rendezvous is here. Now where's…" Reyes stopped as two Nulltroopers slowly trudged towards the two Blackwatch agents, both of them narrowed their eyes towards the Omnics – Genji changed his stance and produced three shurikens from his capsule, Gabriel cocked his two shotguns from his holsters behind his back and aimed them forward.

 ** _BANG_**

 ** _BANG_**

The Nulltroopers fell forward, a clean bullet hole resting themselves against each of the Omnic's steel head. The sounds of the chamber of a revolver locking itself out of place, six bullets landed on the floor and the restock of the chamber echoed throughout the tunnel. A red laser pointed towards the black chest plate of Reyes' uniform, then slowly drifted towards Genji's core – directly over the Blackwatch emblem printed against his armour.

In the distance a dark figure slowly walked towards them, a lighted cigar in his mouth, the black cape trailing behind him, the clicking of his heavy boots and the distinct black, western-style hat planted over his head. The figure spinned his revolver into his holster and stopped infront of the two Blackwatch agents, one hand holding his belt, the other gently tipping his hat towards them.

"Glad you actually made it to the ground boss…" The figure said with a smile.

"I'm more surprised you actually took so long to get here McCree, I issued you the order to rendezvous here about an hour ago." Reyes said as he holstered his shotguns behind his back and folded his arms.

McCree shrugged, "Kings Row is a big place – but after all the time I've spent here I actually memorise the entire sector." McCree slowly shifted his attention to the ninja standing next to Reyes – his glaring red eyes sparking hostility.

"I see you took _him_ along with you. Finally decided to get some fresh air, huh Shimada?"

"I would appreciate it if you both addressed me as _Genji_ , and I was forced to come here…" The ninja replied coldly.

"The boss does have a knack for dragging guys along for the ride doesn't he? Relax _Genji_ , I'm sure you and I will get along just fine. Anyway. Why are you even here boss? I heard Overwatch was going to send a strike team to put an end to this mess."

"Change of plans…" Reyes said solemnly.

"So…Morrison actually sent _you?_ "

Gabriel smirked as he continued down the subway tunnel, the two tailing closely behind him.

"No…he didn't. Which reminds me, permanently set your communications to the Blackwatch channel – no doubt Morrison is going to chew me out on leaving Swiss HQ."

McCree and Genji did as they were told – yet they were still left in the dark.

"So what's the plan boss? What's the objective?"

"First of all, what's the situation so far?" Reyes asked as they continued down the subway tunnel.

"Well, I can tell you now that no matter how many of these Null Sector pests you kill – there's gonna be more of 'em rushing in. The Anti-air defences are still up and running, there are at least three of 'em in this sector that are operated by terminals scattered across the area."

"And the hostages?"

"Mayor Nandah, Mondatta and a hundred more prisoners are still held up in the power plant. Situation hasn't changed – the entrance is completely walled off. Null Sector are probably holding the hostages as a bargaining leniency…or they might kill them just to prove a point."

"First things first, we have to make certain that we get out of here as soon as we're done – therefore those guns need to be taken out. Second priority, breach the power plant before they kill the hostages - especially Mayor Nandah."

"Why Nandah?"

Reyes paused and gave McCree a cold look; "I need to have a chat with him…"

As the three Blackwatch operatives slowly came to the exit of the subway, the rumbles of an anti-air defense gun could be heard pounding away.

McCree stopped, taking a heavy puff from his cigar.

"What do you think's the best way to handle the guns boss?"

Gabriel turned with a raised eyebrow, "Are the defence nodes armed with anything that can cause complications?"

"Complications?"

Genji sighed and crossed his arms, "He means is there anything on the defence nodes that will trigger the guns to become unstoppable."

"Oh…" McCree replied sheepishly, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Then just destroy them…we don't have time to waste. Do you remember where these nodes are?"

"Affirmative boss."

"Mark them on our individual tablets, you two can handle yourselves right?"

McCree smirked and held onto the edge of his hat, "You sent me here for days – of course I can handle myself."

Reyes turned to the ninja beside him.

Genji furrowed his brow and nodded, "Karera wa watashi no ha shirudarou."

McCree rolled his eyes, "You mind speaking in English during this operation?"

Genji turned his head towards the cowboy and narrowed his eyes, "It's not your place to tell me what or how I speak. Fool."

"Woohee. You sure picked up a fiery one didn't you boss?"

Gabriel growled as he peered over his shoulder,

"Enough you two! Fighting like that really pisses me off. McCree have you uploaded the co-ordinates to each of the defence nodes?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. McCree you'll take the one next to the power plant, I'll take the one in the cathedral and Genji, you'll take the one in the courtyard next the clocktower – we'll rendezvous with you there once we're done with ours." As the three Blackwatch operatives slowly emerged from the subway – Gabriel suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh…by the way. You two are Blackwatch – I'm not accepting any casualties or incapacitations today. If you plan on dying – die where no one can find you, we can't afford anyone discovering us, and I'm not planning any deaths at the moment. Don't disappoint me."

"Roger that boss."

"Rikai. Shiki-kan."

Gabriel drew his shotguns from the holsters strapped to his back. McCree gripped the handle of his holstered pistol. Genji slowly reached behind and held onto the handle of his katana.

"Lets move out. Rendezvous at the clock tower as soon as possible, don't keep anyone waiting."

* * *

 ** _Overwatch Archives, Records Analysis – Blackwatch Operation Authority [Updated]_**

 ** _Blackwatch Operation Authority: 12:58pm, Kings Row – London, England_**

 ** _Commander/Squad Leader: Gabriel Reyes_**

 ** _Affiliates sent: Gabriel Reyes [Squad Leader], Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree. [Number of squad members reduced from standard amount – refer to Approvement of Operation]_**

 ** _Approvement of Operation: None, operation conducted under the jurisdiction of_** **_Commander Reyes – UN unaware of Blackwatch activities in suspended zone, standard number in a squad will attract unnecessary attention._**

 ** _Objective[s]:_**

 ** _\- Destroy all Anti-air defences in Kings Row_**

 ** _\- Rescue any or all hostages held by Null Sector – Mayor Nandah rendered as top priority._**

 ** _\- [Updating objectives…]_**

 ** _Transmission received – Overwatch Commander, Jack Morrison conducting signal towards Global Communications channel. Unable to reach Gabriel Reyes, Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree._**

 ** _Blackwatch Intelligence…disregarding Commander Morrison's transmission – resuming current observation over Operation Authority._**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi all, for those of you who are wondering or curious – this story will eventually tie in to the current canonical timeline – however it will be revealed towards the end of the story.**

 **Decided to add a little Blackwatch terminal pop up – overseeing the progress of Reyes and his squad.**

 **Chapter 3 is up next – 'Trapped'**

 **Translations from Genji (google translated):**

 ** _Sa, hajimeyou – Lets begin_**

 ** _Hai…Shiki-kan – Yes…Commander_**

 ** _Karera wa watashi no ha o shirudarou – They will know my blade_**

 ** _Rikai. Shiki-kan – Understood. Commander_**


End file.
